When We're The Only Ones Left
by DarkDefender89
Summary: AU Viola stays at Ilyria. Not cliche read to find out more any more info. would give it away! And please REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**When We're The Only Ones Remaining**

(A/N: AU she stayed at Ilyria) (A/N 2: I won't tell you the pairing but I promise you, you haven't seen it yet; this is the twist no one thought of yet; it is outside of the box; if you want to flame go ahead and if you want to remain brainwashed then don't read it, but if you want to read something different then read and review!)

**Chapter 1:**

Viola sighed. Nothing was right anymore. Her boyfriend, Duke, was not what she had thought she was. He had put up a façade; a mask, and Viola had failed to see him for who he really was. She had thought he was deep, perfect, and flawless. She had no idea that he was really a monster, waiting to explode; waiting to attack. It had been going on for weeks now. She realized that he had been using her to master his reputation. But at the darkest hour of the night, when the moon wasn't even up, he hit her. He cut her with a knife, yelled at her, and treated her like a slave. Viola had no clue why, and she was falling to pieces.

She sits on the corner, a strand of sandy brown hair falling gently over her left eye, concealing tears just recently shed. Her soft hair caressed her pallid face, hiding her brilliant light blue eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but no one could see her. She looked down to see the satin light green dress she had on. On the side, there was an abrupt tear, the fabric severed jaggedly. There was dark, almost dry crimson red blood on her right leg. It stained her dress. She looked like an ethereal being, a massless ghost, just waiting there with a beautiful face unseen and unloved, waiting to be found. She brought her hand up to her eye and wiped away an icy tear. She realized that it was really cold outside. She couldn't feel it, because her soul was numb. She couldn't feel it, because the man she thought she loved had just broken her heart. She had thought Duke was perfect, with his perfect hair and his slim, wiry, muscular body and his scary emerald eyes. Long ago, she had fallen in love with him, because she had thought he was the only one who could see her soul…the only one who would talk to her, as a person, not an invisible spirit, lurking on the outside looking in, watching with a pained smile.

But she had been wrong. He had started to hurt her, first with his fist, and then with the knife. That dreaded, bloody knife. She thought she could tough it out, but then she found out that he was cheating on her, too. He wasn't cheating on her with just anyone; she wasn't some random slut. No, he was cheating on her with…Olivia. That was _it. _It was _so _over.She planned to end it herself on her date that night, but _he _ended it himself that night, dumping her in front of millions of people, putting the shame and blame only on _her_ jaded shoulders. She looked up at the dark midnight sky, gazing at the abyss where the stars used to be. She gazed up at the emptiness, breathing in with a bereft sigh, hoping to find something, anything, but she couldn't. She started to get up, rising as the last remaining silhouette in a poisoned world of a martyr species. She felt a warm arm on her shoulder, and then a soft voice, barely there. "Sit down, Viola."

She looked up. It was her brother. His soft, protecting, deep chocolate brown eyes were gazing into her light blue eyes.

"Why did Duke do this to me, Sebastian?" Viola asked in-between tears. "It's okay, sis. Everything will be okay now," he said, putting his arm around her. Viola nodded. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she was glad that she wasn't completely alone in the dark night. "Why did I trust him, Sebastian? Why? All this time, he was cheating on me with Olivia…."

"With Olivia?" Sebastian asked.

"You were with her, weren't you?"

"No, I broke up with her about a month ago. I figured something was going on; whenever I looked into her eyes I could tell that she was lying to me, hiding something from me. I couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't trust me, and I couldn't trust her. We just weren't meant for each other, I guess," Sebastian said.

"Who are you with now?" Viola asked.

"No one," Sebastian said.

Viola nodded. "Let's go home, Vi. It's cold and muggy out. It's not safe."

Viola wiped a tear from her eye and stood up, her legs a little shaky. "Are you alright, Vi? I mean, really, are you alright…inside….?" Sebastian asked, in a concerned, caring, soft voice. Silence hovered in midair, and then Viola said, softly, barely a whisper in a wind, "I will be." But Sebastian could hear her.

And as the two forgotten souls slowly walked home, taking in the frigid, bereft night, something started that neither of them could admit yet. But they were the only ones; they were the only ones there, and no one could see them…they lived in a world where they were alone, isolated, and misunderstood, but they didn't have to be. The night was no where near perfect; in fact it was far from perfect; but some things just fell into place that night.

Things that were meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Viola kicked the soccer ball and grinned. She was home from Ilyria for spring break and she was playing soccer with her friends from her old school. As of late, she had been happier than she had ever been before. She didn't know why. Well, okay, she did. She and her brother were getting….closer. _Closer than they should_. After that night she found out Duke had been cheating on her, everything started to fall into place. It was ironic, really. A small smile crept up on Viola's face.

"What's up with you? Why do you look so happy…" Kia asked giggling.

"Nothing. Nothing's up," Viola said, stopping the black and white soccer ball with her foot.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Kia said. They continued kicking the ball around, and then Kia stopped her again.

"We're your friends….if you ever want to tell us something….our lips are sealed. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Violet said softly after letting Kia's question linger in the air for a moment or two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple months ago….

Violet sat in her dorm at Ilyria and covered her face with her hands. First Justin broke her heart, and now Duke. Neither of them were the right guy for her. Why? Why was it so hard to find the right one? She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. It was past noon. She had already missed her first couple of classes. She groaned and fell back down on her bed. She didn't want to face her classmates….her classmates who knew she was dumped….

She felt embarrassed, humiliated….If her brother hadn't been there last night, she didn't know _what _she would have done. A small smile crept up on her face. _At least someone cares._ _Justin didn't, and Duke didn't, but Sebastian did. He was her brother…but….did that __really__ matter?_

Viola closed her eyes and slept the rest of the day. She got up at 4:00 p.m. to go to soccer practice. She couldn't miss soccer practice. Soccer was what she lived for. She wasn't going to quit just because she hated Duke. She was determined to keep at it, because she loved it. More than she could ever love any guy, she loved it.

She forced herself to focus during practice. When she kicked the ball, she imagined she was kicking Duke's head, tearing it to shreds, ripping it right off of that pathetic little neck of hers.

"Your focus is better than usual today, Viola," the coach said, sounding impressed.

"Thank you….my head is just a lot clearer….less distracted," Viola said, almost angrily. But not quite. She had to be fierce. She had to be a warrior. An athlete. She had to be strong and then nothing could bring her down.

"Well, keep up the good work," the coach said. Viola smiled.

Viola glared at Duke. It was a death glare, filled with hate and bitterness. But not only that….there was also…sorrow, shame, pity. Duke had his chance. Now….it was over.

After soccer practice Viola looked around for Sebastian. She ran into him in the hallway, and her shoulder brushed up against his shoulder.

"Where were you today?" he asked. "Why weren't you in classes?"

"I wasn't feeling good…." Viola started, starting to try to justify herself, but he put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"It's okay, Vi…I know…."

(Sebastian's POV:)

_He was looking for words, but he couldn't find the right words. Last night was still so vivid. How could Duke have done that to Viola? Duke was stupid. He was lucky to have a girl as beautiful and smart as Viola…she was….wait, what was he thinking? Viola was his sister. But….he couldn't ignore….the truth. For a long time, he had had feelings for his sister. He had only dated Monique, and later Olivia, as a disguise. He knew he could never tell anyone his secret. It was wrong on so many levels, but after years of feeling that way, he had grown to….accept it._

_His sister was beautiful and strong….even if she didn't know it._

"Are you okay, Vi?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes. They were ice cubes. He could see her anger and sadness. He could feel it, too. Her eyes were an icy sea a million miles deep and inside of them were years and years of hurting. Sebastian only wished he could put a stop to it….hold her….let her know everything would be alright…

He took her hand and they walked outside. There was a slight breeze and it was warm out. The weather was perfect.

It became an every day occurrence. Every night, they would walk outside on the paths outside of Ilyria, mesmerized by nature's beauty. They kicked fallen leaves on the ground and stopped every now and then to look at the rare, wild flowers, and then they chased after each other, and even though Viola was the girl and Sebastian was the boy, Viola was faster because she was the athlete.

They lived for those nights, alone surrounded only by the dark wilderness and the warmth of the pale moon and…each other. They spent more and more time with each other. Gradually, Viola forgot all about all the pain from the two boys she had grown to wish she could hate because they had been evil to her. But she wasn't the kind of person who could hate forever. Because….to hate, would be just like them….evil. The scars didn't disappear, no, but they faded with time, and with Sebastian's gentle touch, and one night when they were in the forest, before they realized it, their lips were millimeters away from each others, and they brushed together, and they kissed, and it was chaste, pure, and it felt like a beautiful yellowish white light surrounding them, glowing. They pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes, suddenly realizing what had existed for a long time before, hibernating, sleeping. It was dormant, waiting to be awoken, renewed by the flesh of spring and the beauty of Mother Nature and the inevitable ethereal truth that cannot be avoided forever.

They had been too caught up and absorbed that they hadn't realized that they were falling in love and now it was too late; they were too mesmerized; to not be together would break both of their hearts.

"I love you, Vi," Sebastian said, "I always have." And when he said it, he knew it was the truth.

Silence bit, but it wasn't icy like it was on that cold night long ago when Viola was still holding out for a monster that didn't give a damn about her feelings.

Viola didn't say anything. Sebastian was flawless, perfect, a lone star in a starless sky. For as long as she had known, he had _always_ been there for her, the wings holding her up when she was afraid she was going to fall. She wanted him. She _loved_ him.

"I love you too, Sebastian," Viola said.

The night was perfect; the picture was made perfect by a kiss that was finally real. They kissed again, and Viola felt alive and real; it felt nothing at all like when she had kissed Justin or Duke….it wasn't just "sparks" or what kisses are expected to be it was just _everything a kiss was supposed to be and more._ _Their faces were perfectly aligned, Viola's hair blowing lose behind her. Her eyes sparkled and the sky was starless and the Universe was completely coordinated and the kiss was completely secret, and that made it all the better._

Viola stopped kissing her brother and looked into his eyes and smiled. He had always been there, a shoulder for her to cry on, a best friend to laugh with, a brother to make fun of her. But nothing was wrong. _They were siblings, but they had fallen in love._

He was her brother. Now he was her boyfriend. But really, it was more than that; stronger than that. It was a secret bond that was strong enough to hold. It was true love; it was something that was meant to be; _destined_ to be. _They were made for each other._

She was a lost angel, finally found. The dark of the night masked their faces, but their smiles were strong enough to light a candle in a barren place. Viola had been afraid, to look outside of the Duke-cliché; she had been a brainwashed zombie mindlessly following someone _else's_ standards and expectations. _Not anymore._ The celestial void smiled down at them, but it wasn't empty anymore. If the black hole swallowed them, they could be together forever.

They kissed again.

Because the black hole wouldn't swallow them, but they'd find a way to be together anyways. Because their love was pure; it was what legends were made of. And maybe they were starting something; maybe they could be an example for the rest of the world, that love, true love, can exist, and it has nothing to do with the body, the physical aspect of the world. No, it had more to do with the soul, and when two souls are made for each other, it is magical. Just magical. It is better to drop the walls, the boundaries, and the boxes that tell us who we can and can't love. Yes, love is a beautiful thing, when it is finally found. It's not a concrete object, but an abstract light, a flame, blazing amidst the barren darkness.

And in the world so deftly crafted by God, it was perfect. No one could deny, what Viola and Sebastian had was perfect, if only they looked outside the box. If you did, you would see an entire universe, once blocked to your eyesight. Trees, rivers, valleys, and lakes burning with ethereal beauty that cannot be explained. 1 of the world, a barren place, is seen by all, but if only they would open their eyes…..then there is the rest of the Universe, mystical and glorious and pure. And in all truth, only one word could describe it: beautiful.

After that night Viola and Sebastian officially considered themselves girlfriend and boyfriend, but they kept it secret, of course….they had to. They didn't even tell their closest friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to the present (spring break)…

Viola and her friends continued playing soccer. Viola kicked the ball hard.

"We've missed you, you know," Kia said.

"I missed you guys too," Viola said. "You know…you girls could go to Ilyria if you wanted."

"Nah," Yvonne said. "Too much work."

"Lazy," Viola teased.

"Hey!" Yvonne said, and they ran after each other, three girls playing soccer, giggling.

But it would be easier to keep her secret if her two best friends didn't go to the same school as her. But all the same….she missed them. They were her friends.

They stopped running, out of breath, and collapsed on the cool grass. The sun was out, and it was shining brightly. Once they had caught their breath, Kia said, "Wait a minute….in your letters you said you had broken up with Duke…."

"Yeah…" Viola said, confused.

"Then why do you seem so happy?" Kia asked.

"Because I _am _happy. Because…" Viola sighed. "Never mind, I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're your best friends….unless you made new best friends at Ilyria…?" Kia asked, perplexed and joking.

"No, no of course not," Viola said, laughing.

"Then why can't you tell us? We won't tell anyone…." Yvonne said.

Viola looked up at the pale blue sky and counted the different shapes of the clouds. It was almost as if the Universe was speaking to her.

"You wouldn't understand…." Viola said.

"Why not? Test me," Yvonne said. Yvonne was smiling.

Viola sighed. "I'm…kind of dating someone," she said.

"What? That's great!" Kia said. "Why wouldn't we understand….."

"Come on, tell us who it is, tell us who the lucky boy is!!!!!" Yvonne said, squealing in excitement.

"Umm…I can't," Viola said.

"Come on, you have to!!" Yvonne said. "Yeah," Kia said. "We're all friends here. We tell each other _everything._"

Viola shook her head. "Not this. You wouldn't understand. You would think it was…."

_Gross. That was what they would think it was. But it wasn't. It wasn't, but Viola didn't want her friends to hate her or think she was a sick person. She was afraid to tell her friends the truth._

"We won't think anything," Kia said. "Tell us."

"My parents don't even know," Viola said softly.

"What?!?! That's insane…." Yvonne said, but she was grinning.

"Why haven't you told them?" Kia asked.

"Because…I can't. Because we don't think they'd understand," Viola said.

"Come on, you have to tell us now, you've got us interested," Kia said.

Viola shook her head and stood up. She knew she had to keep her relationship with her brother a secret. _It was incest. It was __illegal.__ It was forbidden, but it was beautiful._

But she wanted to tell them. Every inch of her body screamed for everything to be okay. She wanted it to be okay; she wanted to be able to tell at least her friends. She wanted o be able to tell her friends and them not hate her for it. She looked from Kia to Yvonne and back to Kia again. Then she whispered, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

She paused, and then added, "And you can't hate me. Promise not to hate me."

"Why would we hate you?" Kia asked confused.

"If I tell you…you might. But….I can't tell you here. It's….secret….no one else can know…but you guys won't tell, right?"

The three friends pinky-swore.

They ran to a secluded area in the woods, where no one could possibly be listening.

"So?!?! Who is it?" Kia asked eagerly.

Viola looked up at both of her friends' eager faces and smiled. "Sebastian," she said.

"What??!?!?!" they both said at the same time, loudly.

"Shhhh…." Viola said.

"Did I hear you right?" Kia asked.

Viola nodded.

"But….that's wrong…." Kia said softly.

"But…it feels right. To both of us," Viola said.

"It's still wrong….it's still….incest…." Kia said.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Viola said. Her eyes were pointed towards the ground, and she was hiding the teardrop rolling down her face.

"You're not being logical, Vi, you can't date your brother," Yvonne said.

Viola wanted to just run away from her two so-called friends. But she forced herself to stay there and try to make them understand.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Viola said. "Love is love."

"I know, but…." Yvonne said.

"You guys won't tell anyone, right?" Viola asked, fear in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Kia said. "What makes you think we'd tell? We're friends, Vi."

"So…you guys still want to be my friends…." Viola asked, looking up.

"Of course we do, Vi, how could you even ask that, friends stick by each other, no matter what!" Kia said, now smiling.

Viola smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

They ran back to the field where they were playing soccer and played soccer for about thirty more minutes. Then they walked home together. Viola smiled. She was glad she had finally told someone her secret.

Viola could tell by the way that her friends looked at her that they thought it was gross. She wished they could understand. She didn't want her friends to think she was some sort of sick freak. Before Kia entered her house, Vi looked at Kia and asked, "Kia?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think I'm a…freak, do you?" Viola asked.

"No," Kia said softly. Viola couldn't tell whether or not Kia was telling the truth.

Viola nodded.

She turned around and walked home. Her mom would be mad if she was late for dinner.


End file.
